fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Ewigkeit
Summary Ewigkeit '(real name long forgotten) is an antagonist in The Black Pillars. Eons ago in previous iterations of the universe, Ewigkeit was serving as a soldier in a nordic army when he encountered a mysterious sorcerer wearing a Harlequin's mask, and managed to impress him so much that he was offered a single wish. His skill in battle weakening with age and terrified of his own mortality, Ewigkeit wished for "eternity". The being granted his wish, stating he would be like the eternal serpent, the Ouroborous. At first it seemed as though nothing had happened, and Ewigkeit was struck down in battle and died as he always feared he would be. However, this was not the end. The Blessing of the Ouroborous as he would come to call it activated, and 40 years later Ewigkeit awoke on that same battlefield, his body appearing out of nothing and forcing itself out of the mud it had been buried in. Upon discovering the date, he realised that he had been granted the power of resurrection. He lived his new life freely, blissful in the knowledge of his own immortality. Until, 40 years after his first resurrection, he suddenly collapsed as the wounds that had struck him down in his first lifetime instantly reappeared on his body. He spent another 40 years as a corpse before returning once more, now realising the true nature of his blessing. He had, just as the sorcerer had said, been granted the "power" of the Ouroborous, a symbol of the eternal cycle of life and death. His life had become a loop, and whenever he died, he would resurrect after a time equivalent to how long he had lived for, and would then die after living an equivalent amount of time, and so on - having died at the age of 40, he spent 40 years in a blank state of oblivion, then resurrected, where he would live again for 40 years before dying again. Less pleased than before at the knowledge that each of his lifetimes was limited to 40 years before essentially skipping the next 40, Ewigkeit was nonetheless still pleased with his immortality. Ewigkeit's joy at living through the centuries and seeing the rise of new technology and civilisations quickly turned to horror as he outlived the rest of humanity. The sun expanded over the planet, and he died, and then he was reborn, and then he died and was reborn until the sun too had died out. Drifting through the vaccuum of space eternally dying and resurrecting, he had only one hope - that when the universe itself finally ended, he would die for good. Alas, it was not to be, and as the emptiness of space compressed around him in a big crunch and he died, he was then woken by an explosion of light, heat, and the expansion of new space-time. His blessing had become a curse. He would spend the next few billion years in the same cycle of resurrecting then dying as he floated through space, until amazingly he found himself on earth once again as it coalesced out of space-dust. His last hope was that he could live until the point that his past self would interact with the mysterious harlequinn and stop it, hopefully paradoxing himself out of existence. Unfortunately, the mysterious being never appeared again, in any subsequent repeat of the universe, and even killing his "past" self was not enough to kill him. He also realised that the reason he always seemed to end up on earth was because his life, had truly become a loop, with him repeating the same (or at least similar) key actions (or at least being in the same place) in each universe, no matter how hard he tried to go elsewhere. Eventually however, he would meet Lucas Arden, a being who he had never before encountered in any iteration of the universe, and upon realising what Lucas was, set out to strengthen Lucas to the point that his Authority would be able to override the Curse of the Ouroborous, and provoke Lucas into killing him, believing Lucas alone could end his suffering once and for all. Powers and Stats 'Tier: 9-C, likely far higher with magic Name: Ewigkeit Origin: The Black Pillars (Verse) Gender: Male Age: At least several septillion years (when asked how long he had lived for, he said he had stopped counting how many universes he lived through after he reached the 30 digit mark) Classification: "Blessed" Human, Narrator Powers and Abilities: Immortality (Type 4), involuntary Dimensional Travel (whenever the universe reaches its end point, he is shifted to the beginning of a new universe, albeit one that is extremely similar in most important aspects), Resurrection (on at least a Mid-Godly level, possibly True-Godly level. He is in a constant state of death and rebirth, with his body dying then resurrecting every fraction of a second, on such as speed that he can barely register it has happened. The resurrection fully restores all aspects of his being, restoring a destroyed mind/soul, bringing him back from beinig erased via temporal paradox, and even restoring him from the destruction of universal concepts at the end of each universe, with him essentially being "reset" back to the state he was when he first gained the power. Stated that nothing in the universe was capable of killing him permanently, and he had knowledge of beings like Nyarlathotep, and the source of the Blessing of Ouroborous is heavily implied to be the White Jester), expert Martial Artist (has mastered billions of combat styles from across different universes), Acausality (Type 1 and 4. The complete collapse of all the universes and their timelines that he has lived through has not killed him, and he operates on a pre-set "fate" that is extremely difficult to alter), psuedo-Time Stop (Can give himself an "eternity" to do things, giving him infinite "time" to do things in), psuedo-Precognition (due to having lived through the universe so many times over, he can essentially predict what is going to happen next), Magic (has learnt various forms of magic over his lifetime, including Teleportation of both himself and other people and objects, Creation that can create objects out of nothing, and far more), Hacking (has learnt how to hack even extremely secure devices from the future over his lifetime), psuedo-Resistance to Fate Manipulation (much of his fate is already laid before him, and even the interference from beings outside fate who can change it through their actions is not enough to entirely stop his course), Resistance to Pain Manipulation (Ewigkeit feels the pain of each of his trillions of deaths - many of which were quite violent or painful - every second and has become entirely used to it), Resistance to Immortality and Resurrection Nullification (not one of the spells or advanced technologies he has learnt over his lifetime has been capable of breaking his curse), Mind Manipulation (due to his existence constantly destroying itself and then recreating itself, any mind manipulating technique used on him is immediately removed when he dies and does not come back when he resurrects) Attack Potency: Street level physically (over his life, he has trained his body to the limits of human ability, and is capable of easily defeating gangs of opponents), likely far higher with magic (stated he was vastly more powerful when he could actually use the spells he had learnt over his lifetime) Speed: Peak Human, likely far higher '''with magic, '''Infinite while using the Curse of the Ouroborous Lifting Strength: Athletic Human, likely far higher 'with magic 'Striking Strength: Street Class, likely far higher 'with magic 'Durability: Street Class, likely far higher 'with magic, resurrection makes him extremely difficult to kill or incapacitate 'Stamina: Limitless (due to being endlessly reborn, his body is always restored to a condition with full stamina) Range: Standard melee range normally, dozens of metres with guns and remote explosives, at least kilometres with teleportation Standard Equipment: None, but can create various weaponry out of nothing via magic. Intelligence: Supergenius in terms of accumulated knowledge. Although his actual inteligence is only average (though even during his first lifetime he was a fairly skilled fighter), across his endless cycles of life and death, he has amassed in-depth knowledge from virtually very intellectual discipline, simply by occasionally taking an interest in the subject over the eons. He has even gained knowledge from the far far future, and learnt various forms of magic. He has mastered billions of fighting styles with practically every weapon from barehanded to chakrams. He is easily capable of hacking technology from the future with hundreds of years of advancement. Weaknesses: Most of his magic is extremely limited in use in the Everworld. He's suicidal so if he thinks his enemy might be able to kill him he'll let them try. By the time of the Perfect World Arc, he has become so uncaring of anything that he is unwilling to move or act, simply lying still, a living corpse. Notable Powers and Abilities: *'The Curse of the Ouroborous:' The power of the symbol of eternity and the cycle of life and death. Ewigkeit lives as long as he dies, and remains dead for as long as he lived. The cycle resets if he dies prematurely, shrinking over time (e.g. it was 40 years of life then 40 years of death to begin with, but when killed after only having been alive for 15 years, he resurrected 15 years later then would die 15 years after that, and so on). Over the eons of his "lifetime", the length of the cycle of life and death has shrunk to the point that Ewigkeit dies and is reborn trillions of times every fraction of a second, his body destroying itself then recreating itself, and the sheer speed of his death and resurrection is such that it doesn't even inconvenience him. He feels the pain of each death each time, but he has grown used to this pain and it also no longer inconveniences him. This ability is a complete resurrection, destroying his body completely with the accumulation of trillions of deaths (including death via time paradox erasure), before "reseting" him, undoing all status effects on him and even restoring his mind and soul should they be destroyed. **'Eternity:' Ewigkeit is capable of channeling his power of the Ouroborous to manipulate "Eternity" to a personalised degree. He can grant himself "eternity", stretching a single one of his "moments" into an endless span of time with which to act within. It is not true time stop, as it does not stop the time of anything - rather it can be said to forcibly insert an infinite period of time into Ewigkeit's personal timeline. Although he claims it tires him somewhat mentally to maintain the "endless moment", he has never actually shown any strain when or after using it, likely due to his immense mental fortitude. **'Fate:' Ewigkeit's existence has become an eternal cycle where he repeats similar actions and appears in roughly the same location as he did in the first cycle. Even if he tries to force himself away from the location he knows his fate is to go to, something will force him back on course, ranging from simple storms delaying plane flights, to involuntarily causing a Shift in order to return him to the Everworld from the Neverworld. *'Magic:' Ewigkeit has learnt various forms of magic over his lifetime from various worlds. Some of his magic only works in certain worlds due to those worlds naturally having the necessary energy to cast the spells that others don't. Although he is heavily limited in the Everworld of the series' universe due to things like ki, mana, prana, magical energy, etc not existing there, he is still capable of using several abilities such as Teleportation which can be used both on himself, others, objects and on everything in a wide radius, and Creation which he mainly uses to create traps and weapons. When entering the Neverworld where things like mana and ki does exist, his ability to use his magic is vastly increased, though to what degree has not been shown yet. However, he cannot naturally enter the Everworld on his own. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: